


Transparent

by IamShadow21



Series: 2008_drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Challenge: 2008_drabbles, Dark, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Winner: 2008_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2008_drabbles from <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/2008_drabbles/395.html">Table G</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparent

**Author's Note:**

> ** \- Best Full Table **

Too many hours, days, weeks spent not knowing.

Is he dead? 

Alive? 

Running free with the pack, howling his fierce ecstasy and hearing others echo the call?

Forgetting about her altogether?

When he does come home she can see an edge, a hardness that wasn’t so prominent before the Department of Mysteries. He speaks little, asking her only cool, impersonal questions about the Order and the War.

Then they collide, and there are no words at all.

He always apologises afterwards and leaves, saying it won’t happen again.

Molly frets over her, and she wonders when she became so transparent.


End file.
